


You're Hot

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Silly, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unedited bit of fluff<br/>Based on this prompt:</p><p>Imagine person A of your OTP has to undergo surgery (whatever kind of surgery it is is up to you). Person B, a close friend of A, is the only one in the hospital room when A awakes after the surgery. Still slightly loopy from the drugs, A accidentally confesses their love for B. Whatever happens next is up to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You're Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited bit of fluff  
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP has to undergo surgery (whatever kind of surgery it is is up to you). Person B, a close friend of A, is the only one in the hospital room when A awakes after the surgery. Still slightly loopy from the drugs, A accidentally confesses their love for B. Whatever happens next is up to you.

Bog looked up as the doctor came to the waiting room with a smile. 

“She is doing fine Mr. King. She is in recovery but she is talking.” 

Bog sighed with relief. Marianne had to have surgery on her arm due to a broken wrist that had healed wrong. It was relatively minor but Bog had still worried about Marianne having surgery. 

In the recovery room Marianne was giggling as the nurse checked her over. 

“How are you feeling Mrs. King?” 

Marianne snickered “Oh great! How are you?” 

The nurse laughed. “Just fine Mrs. King. So who is here to drive you home?” 

Marianne snorted and giggled. 

“My husband is waiting for me. He is so hot!! You look for the hottest guy out there, that's my husband!” 

The nurse pressed her lips together. “Oh what's he look like?” 

Marianne grinned broadly with her eyes closed her voice taking on a sing song. 

“Oh he is soooooooo tall, with black hair and the most sexy eyes! And he has this really cute mole on his ass!!” 

The nurse's eyes widen as she suppressed a laugh. “Oh okay. That's nice.” 

Marianne snickered. “Oh yeah its really nice.” 

Finally after about a hour Marianne was wheeled into another room after she was awake enough from the surgery. The doctor said they would probably release her in another hour or two but now Bog could be with his wife. 

Marianne kept waking up and falling asleep when Bog came in. She opened her eyes seeing him and giggled “Hey baby!” 

Bog stopped for a moment in shock Baby? She never called him pet names, especially not baby! Bog chuckled. “How are you feeling?” 

She snickered “Oh just fine. You look so hot you know that? I told the nurse to find the hot guy and that would be my husband.” 

Bog snorted. “You did not?” 

“I did!! I told her about your butt too!!” 

“What?!” 

She grinned widely. “Its a nice ass!! All tiny and stuff!” 

Bog turned bright red as Marianne reached for him. “You should kiss me.” 

Bog held her hand leaning over to kiss her forehead. He was trying hard not to laugh at her as she started to hum to herself. 

“So when can we go home?” She asked without opening her eyes. 

“Soon tough girl.” 

She giggled. “Good !Cause I want to do it!” 

Bog pressed his lips together swallowing a laugh. “Do it?” 

“Yeah I want to do you!!! You're soooo hot.” 

Bog chuckled. “I think you need to sleep when we get home.” 

“Nah I need you!” 

“I need you too. But I need you to get some rest okay?” 

“Sure. Can I do you tomorrow?” 

Bog grinned. “Sure thing tough girl.” 

She made a giggle that turned into a snort chuckle. 

“Goodie!”


End file.
